The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Lomandra longifolia, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Muru’. Its market class is PLT/373. ‘Muru’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: ‘Muru’ is a seedling selection resulting from an open-pollination of an unnamed Lomandra longifolia plant. In February of 2010, the inventor discovered a variegated seedling of Lomandra longifolia in a crop of seedlings being produced for nursery stock at a wholesale plant nursery in Penrith South, NSW, Australia. This seedling was isolated and grown to a mature size to assess the stability of the variegation and overall plant vigor. In April of 2011, the plant was divided to increase numbers and test its hardiness and stability. It has proven a strong growing variegated form of the species with no off types observed. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘Muru’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Muru’ was first asexually propagated in April of 2011 by division of the plant's crown in Penrith South, NSW, Australia and has since been asexually reproduced by meristematic tissue culture propagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘Muru’ variety have proven to be stable through five generations and clones so produced maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.